A year without rain
by MaRrU
Summary: un dia sin Jake es un dia en el desierto para Nessie...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

Estaba recostada boca arriba en mi cama viendo el techo como lo habían decorado era como ver el cielo así lo pintaron como un hermoso cielo la diferencia que mi cielo era soleado, celeste, claro y el real era totalmente opuesto era tapizado de nubes grises y oscuras con una lluvia que caía a mares y ninguna de las dos se asemejaba un poco a lo que yo viva.

Me estaba volviendo loca! No podía soportarlo mas era horrible porque solo llevaba tres días sin ver a Jake, MI Jake esto me estaba matando era horrible tener que mudarnos cada tanto; Ok lo admito estoy siendo egoísta porque eso es lo mejor para mi familia pero es que es horrible esto es como vivir en el desierto sin agua, sin lluvia, me estoy secando poco a poco Jacob es mi razón de ser y sin el nada…

_Ooooooooohh_

_Ooooooooohh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_

_For a thousand days ( ohhuh )_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

Tocaron la puerta -Adelante- no es que la puerta detuviera mucho a mi familia y menos a la persona más indiscreta papá.

Oye sabes que no lo hago a propósito esto de leer mentes es algo que no controlo ni es a voluntad así que no es que quiera estar sabiendo lo que piensan todos las 24 hrs del día de verdad es horrible.

Jajaja lo sé papá, lo sé (lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla) pero ya dime que paso se que esa no es la razón por la que venias a visitarme, dime te puedo ayudar en algo?

Si tienes razón hija lo que pasa que tu tía Alice quiere que hable contigo en realidad TODOS queremos que lo hagas, contento Emmett?

Si ahora si (ese era tío Emm entrando a mi habitación y carcageandose) Mucho mejor, veras sobrina de mi amor lo que pasa que tu estas toda depre y de mas sufriendo por...

El chucho apestoso (ahora era tía Rose la que entraba interrumpiendo a tío Emm) y la verdad que eso…

Pone mal a tu tío Jasper (el turno de interrupción de mama) y tú sabes que eso nos afecta a todos.

Exacto por eso te hice el favor de hablarle a tu amadísimo Jacob, él cual quedo en venir lo más pronto que pueda y hemos convencido a tu padre de que te deje ir también de vez en cuando a verlo y así pasen menos tiempo separados (turno de tía Alice y como siempre toda la familia reunida en mi recamara).

La verdad no queremos saber las tácticas de convicción de tu madre (dijo tío Emmett a lo que no pude hacer más que secundarle por su doble sentido) Y estoy más que de acuerdo en eso contigo tío no quiero perturbar mi mente (todos nos soltamos a carcajadas excepto mamá y papá que no le vieron gracia al chiste).

-Ok ya entendí y se los agradezco pero ahora si me disculpan pueden salir de mi habitación? Prometo no pensar mucho en que estoy lejos de Jacob pero es que de verdad me es imposible todo me lleva a él (y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba sola en la alcoba con las mujeres Cullen)

-Te entiendo hija y créeme que a todos nos pasa lo mismo (decía mi madre)

-A que si Jacob es irresistible? (les dije para molestar y jaja la cara de Tía Rose era impagable, mamá alzo una ceja, la abuela Esme reía por lo bajo tratando de ocultarlo con su mano y tía Alice esa sí que se carcajeó para agregar) jaja seguro, pero para tí querida, porque yo no tengo ojos más que mi para noble caballero sureño (haciendo sus ojitos para arriba y dando saltitos y vueltas por la habitación)

- Ok lo entendimos Alice pero, siéntate por favor (Decía tía Rose al tiempo que la jalaba para que se sentara en mi cama) mira nena lo que haremos será que nos iremos todos gracias a dios tu madre nos tiene bloqueadas de tu padre así que no hay problema y tu tío Emm se lo llevo para que no escuche.

-Haremos lo siguiente tu madre se lleva a tu padre, yo a Jazz y Rose a Emmett a no quiero saber donde ni a que ¬.¬ (tía Rose dio una risita apenada) Esme se lleva a Carlisle o mejor dicho Carlisle se lleva a Esme al hospital y tú te vas a forks mañana pero regresas temprano ok?

-Me parece bien y así puedo ver a Jacob aunque sea un rato *.* (no podía dejar de sentirme feliz vería, a mi lobito, lo podría abrazar y tal vez solo tal vez confesarle lo que siento por él…

-Ok muy bien ahora si a dormir jovencita (mi madre me tapaba y daba un beso en la frente) descansa y deja de preocuparte que veras a Jacob más pronto de lo que crees.

Salió de mi habitación, yo seguía igual de mal no dejaba de sentirme seca quería sentirlo, quería saber que me sentía, que el también me extrañaba tanto como yo a él…

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

Me quede dormida no pensando en él, soñando con él, con que lo vería dentro de poco tiempo…

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

Estábamos sentados en un mini jardín detrás de su casa el cual habíamos construido juntos, había flores de todo tipo, de todos colores, tamaños y olores, él estaba sentado jugando con un rizo de mi cabello ya que yo estaba delante de él recargando mi espalda en su pecho, me decía que me quería una y otra vez, me abrazaba, me daba besos en el cabello, en las cien y en las mejillas.

Yo reía feliz, estaba más que dichosa más que completa así era como me sentía con él; me voltee quedando de rodillas para estar frente a frente –Yo también te quiero Jake y no sabes cuanto (lanza mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrace fuertemente) De verdad mi sueño parecía tan real su olor llenaba mis pulmones ese olor a bosque y madera que tanto me gusta y hasta parecía sentir las caricias de sus manos sobre mis mejillas y nariz.

-Lo sé Ness y créeme que no tienes idea cuanto te quiero yo y no solo como a una amiga yo… Te Amo Ness

Me sentía feliz así que no hice más que decirle -Oh! Jake yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto te he extrañado (íbamos a besarnos)

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love (love)_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side (side)_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

Pero un golpe hizo que despertara abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba Jacob, mi Jacob con los ojos como platos, sentado en el piso viéndome fijamente

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_baby,baby,baby,whoaa_

_It's a world_

_No wonder_

_With you in my life_

_So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

-Ness yo… No quería… No debí… (Estaba nervioso lo sabía perfectamente por su torpeza al hablar) Sabia que estaba mal pero es que…

-Oh Jake (me lance a sobre él) no tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado, me has hecho mucha falta, no quiero que te alejes de mi no de nuevo, sé que es tu deber pero es que no quiero no puedo, no aguanto más (Tome aire y fuerzas para hacer lo que debía) Te Amo Jacob Black y no quiero estar un día sin ti…

-Ok creo que llego el momento apropiado para esto (se acerco a mí y me beso fue un beso único no solo porque fuese mi primer beso, ni porque fuese el amor de mi vida quien me lo diera sino porque era con todo el amor, la adoración y necesidad que sentíamos el uno por el otro) –Recuerdas la pulsera que te regale de pequeña y no te querías quitar ahora llego el momento de quitártela.

-Claro recuerdo perfecto que papa armo todo un teatro y nunca entendí porque si Claire es más pequeña y tenía una igual

-Tu papa se molesto porque… ese es un símbolo de compromiso de nosotros hacia nuestras improntas cuando son muy pequeñas para ser algo más que amigos o hermanos es por eso que Quill le regalo a Claire uno y yo a ti, Pero ahora que dices que me quieres como más que amigos te voy a dar esto (saco de sus shorts una cadenita con una luna y un lobo aullándole dentro) Esto es el símbolo de que somos más que amigos, esto demuestra que tu eres mi prometida, la luna que necesito, a la que le aullaré y buscare cada noches para alumbrarme y el significado de que está el lobo dentro de la luna es porque esa misma luna es la que lo sostiene, es todo lo que existe alrededor de él ósea su mundo que eso mismo eres tú para mi Renesmee eres mi guía, eres el centro de todo, eres mi universo entero por eso (me sentó en la cama, se puso frente a mí, viéndome a los ojos, tomando mis manos entre las suyas) Quieres casarte conmigo? No disculpa soy un torpe (sacudía la cabeza negando e intentando acomodar sus ideas y palabras) Creo que primero debería pedir que seas mi novia verdad (asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio) quieres?

Salte sobre de él gritando –Si, si, si, si, oh Jake claro que quiero y quiero hasta lo primero pero si seamos un poco "normales" y vamos a ser novios primero pero eso si desde ahorita te digo tendrás que venir a verme más seguido, tendrás que abrazarme más, dormirás conmigo, me tendrás que consentir y mimar mas y…

Estaba enumerando con los dedos de mis manos pero fui callada por sus labios que se movían sobre los míos con posesión, necesidad, dulzura, delicadeza pero sobre todo con amor; sé que mi vida no es muy normal y no lo espero lo agradezco porque así es como tengo al mejor hombre a mi lado.

-Jake ya no me dejes nunca, un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia para mi….

Eso fue lo único que le dije antes de unir nuestros labios porque sé que nada mas me falta que estoy completa y todo será lindo de ahora en adelante…

**N/A: **Hola pues nada más una idea loca que me salió con esta canción y GRACIAS si llegaron hasta acá dejen un review no sean malitas y DISCULPEN no soy buena escribiendo y tengo muchos horrores ortográficos…


End file.
